Sushi and Tea
by Starpool2
Summary: Another one of my comedic attempts at romance everyone! 2p!talia. It's also the one-shot, possibly two-shot sequel to 'The Spy'.


**Remember the story I posted a bit ago? It was called 'The Spy'. Yeah, well, here's a sequel, or a one shot, might do more if I'm asked.**

It's been a while since the world meeting, and I'm out for a walk enjoying the scenery, I'm honestly quite happy, for it has been a long time since the last world war, and we are all getting along great, even me, who used to be so cold hearted, has solace in the world.

There only one regret.

Kuro.

I continue my walk until I get to a park, I smile slightly, it is the beginning of spring, you can tell by the Sakura trees beginning to bloom.

Did I forget to mention I'm in Japan?

Well, I am, because my idiotic brother dragged me here, he's currently in a meeting with that regret I mentioned earlier.

I don't regret the love. It was real, and the best part of my life.

What I regret, is the lie.

I take a seat under the Sakura tree in the middle of the park and gaze at the clouds.

You were there, remember?

I almost wish you had said something, but you couldn't, you were too scared... or perhaps, just to shy?

Well, it doesn't matter now, I could never love him now.

He deserves better than me.

Much better than me.

My entire existence is a lie.

I rest my head on my knees and stare at the clouds.

America should be about done with that meeting by now.

Ah well, I told him I was going out.

I lean back against the tree, jerking a few petals out of their resting place, they gently drift into my long black locks, resting there. As I watch the petals on their journey to the ground, I feel as if I'm in a dream.

I stand up, and move to walk away, when I hear something.

"Why do you want to reave? Do you not find the country beautifur?"

I can tell immediately who is speaking, I turn around slowly, there he is.

My former Japanese lover, even though he doesn't realize it.

"It's not that at all, I'm worried my brother will be wondering where I am." I reply calmly, completely opposite to my interior emotions.

Kuro nods.

"I see."

I look him over, his attire has not changed since the war, his crimson eyes seem to flicker with something, sadness maybe? But they're soon back to the usual emotionless gaze. His raven bangs are slightly shading his face, as he gives a small smirk.

"You know, you rook quite beautifur with those petars in your hair." He points out. I gasp slightly, the foolish things were still in my hair?

"Th-thank you." I bite my lip. The Japanese still looks as adorable as ever.

"What's wrong?" He turns to look at me, gaze unwavering.

"Hm?" I tilt my head. He looks me in the eye.

"You stuttered." He responds simply. My eyes widen.

"Oh, nothing is wrong Kuro." I attempt to shrug it off, but my Japanese ex is not fooled. He takes a step toward me.

"I can terr something is wrong Kayra-san." He stares at me, which would seem intimidating to most. To me however, I know it is a look of concern.

"I really am fine." I reply, he steps even closer.

"No, you're not." The twitch of a frown at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I am." I respond sternly, he takes his third step.

"Kayra-san, don't rie to me." His eyes hold, something unintelligible.

"I'm fine Kuro." I bite my lip. He takes his fifth step, we are now inches apart, he reaches out and cups my face in his hand, the soft fabric of his glove drifting slightly in the breeze.

"No you're not." He shakes his head almost playfully. I use all my willpower to not lean into his touch.

"I..." I trail off, unsure of what to say, Kuro takes my face closer to his, I can feel his breath on my lips, he pulls me into a kiss, long and passionate.

I feel the heat spread into my face, this was definitely not what I was expecting. Finally he pulls away and looks me in the eyes again.

"I don't think your brother would mind if you stayed with me tonight?"

I shake my head.

"No, I don't think he would mind at all." Kuro takes my hand and leads me back to his home

That night, we are lying in bed, Kuro is staring at the ceiling, and I am unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a blushing Kuro takes me in his arms and pulls me close.

I lean into the touch this time.

As we drift off to sleep I recall his taste.

Sushi, and tea.

The taste of my Japanese man.

 **I think this might be... 'too' fluffy?**

 **I told you, not good at the romance stuff!**


End file.
